Compression or shaping garments are used to provide support and improve the appearance of the wearer. Conventional shaping pieces are incorporated into undergarments, i.e., worn under clothing, and act to smooth and shape areas of the body. For instance, girdles are used to shape the abdominal area. Additionally, shapewear may take the form or panties or briefs to add support to the lower body areas.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0099332 describes a one piece shapewear garment with a foundation made from compression material. The material comprises at least one area of firm support, at least one are of light support and at least one resealable thong-like seam.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0207382 describes a compression undergarment with a one-piece unit made of front and rear panels cut and sewn along the edge to form a tubular body shaping garment. The material is stretchable in the longitudinal direction and has a lightweight zippered opening along the front.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0144548 describes a shapewear garment made from a stretchable fabric containing a fiber that has a high yield strain and a low hysteresis. The garment is capable of undergoing significant elongation with the ability to recover its original dimensions when not in use.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0129425 describes a shape enhancing garment shell and a garment lining permanently affixed to the shell. The lining is sized to apply compression to the body of the wearer. The garment is lining is made of a circular knot fabric consisting essentially of Spandex and polyester, and a stretch powerknit fabric consisting essentially of Spandex and nylon.
What is needed in the art is a shape enhancing garment that includes a completely integrated compression shell which provides seamless support.